Secretos y Nueva vida
by amu15
Summary: Amu es una chica normal.Bueno no tan normal por que tenia charas hasta llegar y se encuentra con algo inesperado ¿que hara amu ahora? ¿Que es lo que se entara?


SECRETOS Y NUEVA VIDA

Era una tarde como cualquier otro eso es lo penso la ñina de pelo pelo rosa cuando llego a casa se encontro con dos hombre que vestian de negro sentados en uno de los sofas y del otro lado sus padres con cara de preocupación y tristeza a la la ñina de pelo rosa interrumpio…

Estoy en casa-mirando fijamente a los hombres

Bienvenido de nuevo amu-dijo la mama con una pequeña sonrisa

Amu penso.¿que pasa con esas cara de preocupación y tristeza? ¿y quienes son esos hombres?.Trago saliva y pregunto

¿Qué pasa?-mirando a su madre

Amu ellos vinieron para llevarte por que digieron que tenes alicias dentro tuyo-contesto con cara triste

¿Qué son alicias? ¿y donde me llevas?-pregunto sorprendida con lo que le digieron

Uno de los hombres se acerco y le explico que son y donde ella iba a estar,después de un rato los dos se fueron dejando a la ñina con con sus madre se acerco y comenzo diciendo…

Amu ¿usted quiere ir a la Academia Gakuen Alice?-mirando a la ñina a los ojos que todavía no podia creer que ella tenia alicias aparte de sus 6 shugo la cabeza y miro a la madre …

Todavía estoy sorprendida no puedo creer que yo tengo eso dentro mio-dijo con una cara sonriente-en la cena les digo ¿vale?-mientras le guiña un ojo y se va a su habitación a sus padres todavía mas sorprendidos que nunca al escuchar la respuesta de su unica hija

(En la habitación de amu)

Amu subia las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación la abre y ciarra la puerta camina hasta llegar a su cama dejandose caer,sus charas salieron de sus huevos y vieron a su portador con una cara trite forzandose a sonreir como si dependiera de ello,las charas se acercaron y le preguntaron:

Amu-chan-ella no respondio-amu-chaaaaaaaaan-se sorprendio hasta caerse de la cama,se levanto y vio a sus charas con cara de preocupación …..

N-nani?-le dijo a sus charas

Amu-chan ¿Qué pasa que tienes esa expresion en la cara?-dijo la pequeña de pelo azul

Se sento en la cama y le explico que tenia que ir a esa academia y que tenia alicias todas entraron es un estado de shock

WHAT?-dijieron en voz alta y amu se tapo los oidos

Amu trato de calmarlas y explicar,pasaron 5 miutos todas estaban calmadas y ella empezo a explicarles…

Gomen…Gomen chicas pero desde que me entero que tengo alicias-suspiro y continuo-si no las controlo puede ser peligroso para todas la vidas de las persona que amo …por favor entiendalo quiero que vengan conmigo no me dejen…..sola por favor…no me dejen-decia mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

Las chicas mientras se miraban haciendole eco con las palabras y lagrimas que salian de llegaron a una conclusión la de pelo verde se acerco y comenzo a decir…

Amu-chan no te preocupes nosotras nunca te dejaremos sola-todas asintieron-por que nosotras somos parte de vos y tus charas entendido desuuu

Al escuchar eso sonrio de oreja a oreja,abrio los brazos todas corrieron y se dieron un abrazo tierno y dulce ,hasta que las interrumpio su mama…

A cenar-al escuchar eso se fue al baño se la vo la cara,se despidio de las charas,sabiendo que la estarian esperando para que le diera la respuesta y bajo camino hasta el comedor y se cento y comenzo a comer

Itadatsimu-todos al mismo tiempo

(habitaron de amu)  
todas la charas discutian al mismo tiempo pensado que le iban a decir mañana a todos

No me quie ir y dejar a todos… menos a kiseki-dijo Miki con lasgrimas a puntando que ban a salir

Yo tampoco-Ran,Mimi,Suu y Yuu dijieron al mismo tiempo con lagrimas

Chicas tienen que entender amu-chan nos necesita nosotras como sus charas y compañeras la tenemos que acompañar-Dia dijo con lasgrimas tambien a punto de salir

Todas se secaron las lagrimas,asintieron y se fueron a sus huevos a dormir mientras susurraban ¨Mañana va ser un dia largo¨

(En el comedor)

Cuando terminaron de comer los padres pusieron una cara seria ,midori fue la primera en hablar…

Amu ya deciste-le dijo con cara seria

La ñina suspiro y tambien puso cara seria miro a su madre…después de una pausa volvio a tomar aire y le contesto

Si ya lo decidi y voy a asistir a la academia-suspiro y continuo-no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa y qiero controlar las alicias que hay dentro de mi

Los padre se miraron en silencio y dijieron…

¿Cuándo te quieres ir?-hablaron al mismo tiempo

Si se puede me quiero ir paado mañana-derepepente baja la cabeza mientras le salian lagrimas-por que me quiero despedir de todos

Ok entendido mañana vas al colegio y te despides de todos pero cuando terminan las clases te vienes directo a casa para empacar tus cosas ¿vale?-dijo el padre

Asintió se despidio y nuevamente se dirigio a su habitación

Yo les voy a avisar que ella vengan a buscarla paado mañana ¿vale?-mientras se alejaba susurro ¨Mi preciosa hija se va…sob, ¨.Midori lo escucho y se sintio culable al escuchar eso…

Gomen pero todavia no podes saber la verdad Amu espero que te reunas con el y te cuente la verdad-la mama empezo a llorar-lo…siento…amu…sob,sob,sob…

(En la habitación de amu)

Entra en la habitación triste por todo lo que va a pasar mañana cierra la puerta su mirada se dirige a los huevos viendo que sus charas se habia dormido se dirige a su harmario pero con cuidado para no despertarla para agarrar su pijama que consistia en una camiseta de manga larga de color rosa con un dibujo de un gato en el medio,un shor de color rosa y medias del mismo color se dirigio al baño para cambiar cuando salio dejo su uniforme en el escritorio para usar mañana por ultima vez lo dejo y se acorto, mientras se dormia susurraba¨Manaña va a hacer un dia largo¨al escuchar eso sus charas se rieron despacio paro no despertarla y se quedaron dormidas

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Nota:espero que les guste y dejen raviews POR FAVOR


End file.
